


Ella dijo que No

by Eduardo_Wolf (Edduardo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bisexual Male Character, Derek Hale Feels, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Lydia Martin, M/M, One-Sided Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski are Brothers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edduardo/pseuds/Eduardo_Wolf
Summary: Hoy era el día, así Stiles lo decidió, le pediría a Lydia una cita. Lydia, la preciosa, frágil, y mas inteligente chica de la escuela que no merecía nada más que amor y felicidad. Lydia, la mujer de fuerte voluntad que no huye de las batallas, incluso cuando nada parece salir bien. Lydia, la chica de la que Stiles había estado enamorado desde la primera vez que la vio.Cuando regresa a la floristería después de hablar con Lydia, solo tiene una cosa en mente."Ella dijo que no."(Regalo atrasado de Valentin.)





	

Hoy era el día, así Stiles lo decidió, le pediría a Lydia una cita. Lydia, la preciosa, frágil, y mas inteligente chica de la escuela que no merecía nada más que amor y felicidad. Lydia, la mujer de fuerte voluntad que no huye de las batallas, incluso cuando nada parece salir bien. Lydia, la chica de la que Stiles había estado enamorado desde la primera vez que la vio. Scott eventualmente tuvo que intervenir y convencerlo para que la invitara a salir. Stiles estaba en contra de esa idea al principio, pero en secreto el adolescente de cabello achocolatado estaba feliz de que su hermano le estuviera dando un empujón en la dirección correcta. 

Al principio estaba reacio a abandonar la casa, pero una vez que Stiles salió por la puerta, no había quien pudiera detenerlo. Después de todo, el chico era una bola ardiente de energía. Usando sus trapos mas decentes que Scott le ayudo a elegir entro en una floristería cerca de donde le pidió a Lydia que se reuniera con él para 'hablar.' Como a Lydia le encantaban las flores, le pareció conveniente conseguirle un ramo de cualquier tipo. Bueno, técnicamente eso seria tener buenos modales si tuviera que preguntarle a cualquier chica, pero aun así. 

Lo primero que noto Stiles cuando entro en la floristería fue el repentino aroma dulce de las flores. La segunda cosa que noto hizo a Stiles maldecir por lo bajo. El empleado leyendo un libro detrás del mostrador era real pero realmente ardiente. Stiles tragó saliva y apartó los ojos. La única persona que le gustaba era Lydia, y sólo la había conocido hace unos dos años, y luego empezó a percatarse de sus sentimientos por ella hace unos ocho o nueve meses. El pobre muchacho había pasado casi dieciocho años sin sentir ningún amor, aparte del amor familiar por supuesto. El amor era una emoción relativamente nueva para el chico. La emoción lo tomó por sorpresa cuando el empleado dejo su libro con una sonrisa. 

"¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?" Pregunto con una grave voz que contrastaba con los dulces olores a su alrededor. Stiles se dio una patada mental por estar distraído. 

"Oh, s-sí. V-voy a llevar a una chica en una cita y... necesito flores." Stiles tartamudeo, y se volvió a dar una patada mentalmente. Él empleado solo rio ante la embarazosa declaración de Stiles. 

"Por supuesto. Mira, déjame ayudarte a escoger algunas flores." Él empleado, en cuyo gafete se leía 'Derek Hale' sonrió. Stiles le dio las gracias, y se pudieron a trabajar. 

Después de unos quince minutos, Stiles tenía su ramo. Derek le había sido de gran ayuda, e incluso le había dado a Stiles un pequeño descuento. Mientras Stiles pagaba, estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso. Las manos del chico no dejaban de temblar, no importaba cuántas veces les ordenase que se detuvieran. No estaba seguro si estaba nervioso por pedirle una cita a Lydia, o si estaba nervioso por estar cerca de Derek. Aparentemente, el chico de hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda notó la lucha interna de Stiles y decidió calmar el estado de ánimo un poco. 

"Oye, ¿Qué te parece si regresas otra vez y me dices cómo te fue en tu cita?" Él sugirió, forzando detrás de una mirada decepcionada cuando se dio cuenta que Stiles no jugaba para el mismo equipo que él. O incluso si fuese bisexual, no estaría soltero por mucho tiempo si todo salía bien. No podía permitir que Stiles –ni nadie, por lo menos –supiera que había caído perdidamente por el chico parado frente a él. La verdad es que, Derek había visto a Stiles en varias ocasiones por la calle o en la cafetería cercana. Muy a menudo, de hecho, Derek ha estado enamorado de Stiles durante meses. 

"¡Oh, por supuesto! Muy bien, ten un buen día ¡Te veré mas tarde quizás!" Exclamo Stiles emocionado mientras terminaba de pagar. Derek le entrego sus flores con una sonrisa. 

"Esta bien ¡Buena Suerte!" Derek le sonrió a Stiles mientras este caminaba hacia la puerta. 

"¡Gracias!" Exclamo Stiles con una sonrisa. Con una mentalidad decidida, Stiles se dirigió al lugar donde había acordado con Lydidia. 

# 

Una o dos horas habían pasado desde que Stiles había comprado sus flores en la floristería de la familia Hale, y Derek empezaba a aburrirse. Un par de preguntas surgieron en su cabeza.  _¿Cómo le_ _habría_ _ido a_ _Stiles_ _en la cita? ¿Ella dijo que si_ _? ¿Es feliz?_  

Esperaba que Stiles fuera feliz después de todo. 

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, tomo su libro y empezó a leerlo sentado en su taburete elevable detrás del mostrador. Si llegaba algún cliente, seria capaz de verlos perfectamente desde donde estaba, siempre y cuando no estuviera demasiado sumergido en su libro. Hasta ahora, le había encantado. Sin embargo, era difícil explicar de que se trataba. 

El reverso del libro decía: 

_"_ _Tiler_ _García_ _es un marginado social, un estudiante que vive en la ciudad de_ _Beacon_ _Hills_ _. La vida de_ _Tiler_ _cambia_ _drásticamente_ _cuando es mordido por un hombre_ _lobo la_ _noche anterior a iniciar su segundo año escolar,_ _convirtiéndose_ _en uno_ _también_ _._ _A partir_ _de ahora debe de aprender a equilibrar su problemática nueva identidad con su_ _día_ _a_ _día_ _en la vida de un adolescente._  

_Tiler_ _y su mejor amigo humano Dylan O'Brien empiezan a encontrarse con otros personajes_ _íntimamente_ _conectados_ _en las idas y vueltas sobrenaturales de la ciudad._ _Crystal_ _Reed, el_ _interés_ _amoroso de_ _Tiler_ _. Su mejor amiga, la chica mas_ _popular_ _de la escuela y genio_ _Holland_ _Roden_ _, de quien Dylan_ _lleva enamorado años._  

_Tiler_ _y Dylan se_ _enfrentan_ _frecuentemente_ _con el_ _agresivo_ _novio de_ _Holland_ _, el a_ _tleta_ _local_ _Colton_ _Haynes_ _,_ _así_ _como Tyler_ _Hoechlin_ _, un misterioso hombre lob_ _o con un oscuro pasado que parece guarda un gran_ _interés_ _en Dylan._ _"_  

Era interesante cuanto menos, le gusta el libro, aunque no era un habido lector. Derek era mas un tipo de música y películas. Algo estimulante siempre necesitaba estar sucediendo, o se encontraría constantemente distraído. Hablando de, la falta de música en la tienda le aburría hasta la muerte, hasta el punto de que estaba pensando en tocar su propia música desde su teléfono en altavoz. Se maldijo por romper sus auriculares accidentalmente. 

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios parcialmente abiertos mientras cerraba los ojos y el libro. Sólo deseaba poder hablar con alguien sobre todo esto. Sobre Stiles, sobre su sexualidad, sobre todo. Él siempre ha sabido que es gay por años, pero todavía no ha salido del closet con nadie. No es que nadie quien él conociera fuera homofóbico, pero todavía era difícil. Ni siquiera podía hablar con las demás personas sobre lo mucho que le gustaba Stiles sin salir primero, y ese era un gran paso que el no estaba todavía dispuesto a dar. Abrió lentamente los ojos e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar fijamente el techo. Eso era tan interesante como cualquier otra cosa en la que pudiera pensar en ese mismo momento. 

Derek quería seguir leyendo, pero no podía. No sin música, su mente vagaba sin ella. 

"Ugh..." Él gimió cuando saco su teléfono y presiono 'play' en una lista de reproducción al azar que había creado hace tiempo. Sabia que se metería en problemas por escuchar su música en altavoz de nuevo, pero no le importaba. No podía soportar mas el silencio. Después de poner su teléfono en el mostrador, con l volumen moderado, Derek saco su libro y lo abrió en la pagina marcada.  

_Dylan fue quien_ _rompió_ _el silencio. "_ _Ugh_ _Tyler_ _¿Alguna vez has querido besar a alguien pero no puedes_ _?_ _" Se quejo cuando una nueva capa de_ _escombro_ _espolvoreo sus mejillas._  

_M_ _is palmas estaban sudando_ _océanos_ _. Mire hacia otro lado dejando a mis_ _palabras. "Bueno ¿Qué te detiene?" Escapando de mi boca. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar mientras él me_ _atraía_ _hacia él y acariciaba mis labios con los suyos. Mis ojos se cerraron instintivamente y mi mano suavemente_ _encontró_ _su lugar en su cintura. Se aparto primero._  

_"¿Esta bien?" Me pregunto, sus manos sobre mis hombros._  

_"Esta mas que bien." Me_ _reí_ _mientras lo acercaba para besarlo de nuevo. Me deleitaba en la_ _sensación_ _de los labios de Dylan_ _moviéndose_ _contra los_ _míos_ _en una mezcla de gentil dulzura y apasionada_ _desesperación_ _. Me_ _estremecí_ _mientras trataba de saborear todo de los labios de Dylan tanto como pude. Mi estomago estaba lleno de mariposas como si estuviera cayendo por una montaña rusa de diez mil metros de altura._  

Derek suspiro pesadamente deseando que si vida tuviera mas romance. Mas que cualquier cosa, de verdad. La vida era sosa cuando trabajas con tus padres y nunca sales de tu comunidad. 

Había tomado una decisión. 

Si la cita de Stiles no va como estaba planeada, le pediria que salieran. No como un  _´tu estas en un estado_ _débil_ _así_ _que voy a tomar ventaja de usted_ ´ sino mas como  _´he esperado tanto tiempo y finalmente etas aquí._ _´_ o algo así... 

No hay vuelta atrás. 

Volvió a su libro, luego o dejo caer y se quedo dormido sentado en su taburete. 

# 

La campanilla de la puerta despertó a Derek de un susto. Casi se cayo de su taburete cuando se dio cuenta que se quedo dormido de nuevo mientras trabajaba. 

"¡Bienvenido a la floristería Hale!" Derek saludo al cliente mientras se mantenía de pie y se frotaba los ojos. El aire que los rodeaba se sentía pensado. 

"Hey Derek..." Una voz familiar lo saludo, lleno de tristeza, como si pudiera estallar en lagrimas en cualquier momento. Los ojos de Derek se centraron en el muchacho que tenia frente a él. Tenia los ojos vidriosos y mirando al suelo. Hizo que el corazón de Derek se rompiera. ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió? 

"H-hey, ¿Estas bien?" Derek pregunto frenético mientras se paseaba por el mostrador al lado de Stiles. Una lagrima cayo sobre el rostro de Stiles mientras miraba hacia otro lado. 

"Ella dijo que no." Stiles respondió mientras se limpiaba la lagrima. Un dolor agudo se extendió por el pecho de Derek, y tuvo que luchar contra las lagrimas. Sin pensarlo, envolvió a Stiles en sus brazos. 

"Lo siento." Se disculpo mientras Stiles enterraba su rostro en el hombro de Derek. 

"¿Aceptas devoluciones de flores?" Stiles bufo. 

"No, pero puedo llevarte a una cita." Pregunto Derek mientras soltaba a Stiles, con un rubor en su rostro. El rostro de Stiles se puso tan rojo como las rosas que sostenía. 

"Espe-Espera  _¡¿Que?!_ " Stiles gruño asustado. Derek se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada. 

"Lo siento.. Yo deber..." 

"¡S-sí quero salir contigo!" Stiles exclamo mientras tomaba la mano de Derek. Derek se rio y miro a los ojos de Stiles, lleno de esperanza. 

"¿Espera, enserio? ¡Estaba completamente convencido de que debía de callarme!" Derek rio. 

"¡Si! Enserio, y yo... no estoy solo... saliendo contigo porque este triste por Lydia." Stiles se explico. "Eso creo." 

"Bueno, eso es mejor que nada. Mi turno termina en unos minutos, ¿Quieres salir después de que termine aquí?" 

"Seguro" 

# 

Su cita fue simple y alegre. Nada en lo que tuvieran que pensar mucho o poner demasiado esfuerzo. Stiles eligió un restaurante que ambos amaban. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el  _patio_ mientras comían y conversaban plácidamente. Stiles explico como su cita salió mal, y termino riéndose acerca de ello. Lydia también había querido hablar con Stiles sobre algo, pero no se trataba sobre invitarlo a salir. 

"Ella tiene una novia." Sties se rio. "Eso es asombroso, estoy tan feliz por ella, aunque estoy un poco triste de que haya dicho que no, pero eso no significa que nunca habría salido contigo, ha sido una noche muy divertida hasta ahora." 

"Totalmente. Me alegro de que finalmente hayas entrado en la tienda, he tenido mis ojos en ti durante mucho tiempo." Derek se rio ligeramente, con el brazo apoyado en la silla de Stiles. El corazón de Stiles se agito, calentando sus mejillas. 

"¿D-de verdad?" 

"Si... eres un cliente muy regular en la cafetería de al lado, y yo siempre paso por ahí después de mis turnos, en realidad te veo mucho, pero hoy es la primera vez que hablamos." 

"Supongo que tienes razón." Stiles sonrió suavemente, antes de inclinarse hacia Derek. "Lo siento por eso..." 

Derek apoyo su cabeza en la de Stiles. "Esta bien, sobre todo es mi culpa mas que nada, debería haber iniciado una conversación desde antes." Él suspiro. Un altavoz montado en la pared emitiendo una melodía suave, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada por todos los comensales pero lo suficiente como para no ahogar una conversación. la melodía era vagamente familiar, pero Derek no podía apostar por ella. Era una composición hecha enteramente de cuerdas, pero reconocio un poco de la melodía. Sobre los treinta segundos de la canción. Stiles se levanto con los ojos muy abiertos, forzando la cabeza de Derek fuera de él. 

"¿Eso es... están tocando 'Mr. Brightside' en cuerdas? ¡Eso es 'Mr. Brightside'! ¡¿EN CUERDAS?!" Stiles exclamo, agitando las manos y mirando a los ojos de Derek. ahora que Stiles lo había mencionado, Derek también se dio cuenta. 

"Mierda..." Derek dijo con voz monótona. Miro al altavoz con los ojos entrecerrados. "Creo que tienes razón..." 

"¡Oh, Por Farkas!" Stiles grito, dando lugar a algunas miradas de interrogantica de la gente cercana. "¡¡Eso es Mr. -Fucking -Brightside!! ¡Me encanta esa canción! Mierda..." Stiles grito, bajando su volumen para que la gente que los rodeaba no se molestara. 

"Oh si, me gusta también, a cuerdas es bástate agradable." Derek señalo. Stiles se acomodo, dándose cuenta de que probablemente estaba siendo muy irritante. Continuaron su cita, dividieron la factura y regresaron a la floristería de la familia Hale, ya que Derek y su familia vivían en la parte de arriba del edificio. La casa de Stiles estaba cerca de todos modos. 

"Gracias por esta noche, fue muy divertido." Stiles exclamo cuando Derek se detuvo junto a la puerta. 

"Oh, si, seguro, deberíamos intercambiar números de teléfono, así podemos mantenernos en contacto." Derek sugirió. 

"O-oh si... " Stiles tartamudeo, incapaz de ocultar un rubor que se formaba en sus mejillas. Derek noto el enrojecimiento y se rio. Después de intercambiar números, Derek puso una mano sobre el hombro de Stiles. 

"Deberíamos salir de nuevo." Dijo suavemente. 

"Si, seguro." Stiles respondió en el miso tono. Permaneciendo un rato en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Stiles fue el primer en moverse, tirando de Derek en un fuerte abrazo. los brazos de Derek encontraron su alrededor de la cintura de Stiles, y Stiles se acomodo alrededor del cuello de Derek. Permanecieron juntos envueltos en los brazos del otro por un largo tiempo, aunque parecía que no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo cuando se separaron. 

Sin embargo, al separarse, no se soltaron. Sus brazos todavía estaban envueltos alrededor del otro, como si estuvieran aferrados a un flotador en medio del océano. se miraron a los ojos, ambos demasiado cobardes para decir algo o romper el contacto. Después de lo que pareciera ser para siempre, Stiles cerro suavemente la distancia entre los labios de los dos chicos. Derek de echo hacia atrás al principio, sorprendido por las acciones de Stiles. 

"L-lo siento... Sólo me sorprendiste es todo." Derek murmuro mientras miraba a otro lado.  _¿Dañe los sentimientos de_ _Stiles_ _haciendo_ _es_ _o ahora mismo_ _?_  

"No, yo... esta bien, no  debí haberlo hecho... El uh, el momento parecía el adecuado..." Stiles murmuro, avergonzado.  _¿Acabo de hacer que se sienta incomodo_ _?_  

Derek soltó una risita y luego inclino suavemente la cara de Stiles hacia la suya. Puso suavemente sus labios en Stiles, y el adolescente de ojos champagne tomo la acción como una afirmación de que lo que hizo no estaba mal. Sus labios se juntaron en armonía por un momento, antes de que Stiles se separara. 

"Debería irme" Sonrió, con los brazos balanceándose de un lado a otro. Derek se rasco la nuca y aparto la mirada. 

"S-sí, lo siento por retenerte tan tarde... " Él se rio. Y Stiles le imito. "¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? No es ningún problema." 

"Yo vivo, como, a dos cuadras hacia la cafetería ¡Gracias! De todos modos." Stiles rio con una sonrisa. 

"Bueno, entonces te dejare ir, pero me mandas un mensaje de texto cuando llegues a tu casa, así sé que estas a salvo ¿de acuerdo?" Derek tomo la mano de Stiles. 

"Es-esta bien, lo hare ¡Te veré mas tarde!" Stiles dijo mientras retiraba su mano y empezaba a caminar, Derek se despidió hasta que le perdió la pista. 

# 

"¿Cómo fue tu cita con Lydia?" Pregunto Scott mientras Stiles cerraba la puerta de entrada de su departamento. Stiles había enviado un mensaje de texto a Derek antes de que él entrara, a lo que él respondió con  _'Ok. Eso es_ _genia_ _l! <3 <3 Hablare contigo mas tarde!!!' _Los corazones hicieron que Stiles se ruborizara y sonreír fuera de control. "¿Bueno?" 

"¡No, fue horrible!" Stiles se hecho a reír, con la cara enterrada en el teléfono mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Derek. Scott levanto una ceja en la dirección de Stiles, confundido por su obvio amor y golpe de alegría. "Es lesbiana." 

"Entonces ¿Porque regresaste tan tarde?" 

"Estaba en una cita" 

"Con... ¿Con una lesbiana?" 

"¡N-no, su nombre es Derek!" Stiles exclamo. 

"Oh, genial, ¿Y tú eres feliz?" Scott pregunto con un bostezo. Stiles lo considero por un momento. Sabia que era feliz, pero también sentía algo mas. Después de saber sobre la sexualidad de Lydia, sintió como si no tuviera una sola oportunidad con ella. Por supuesto, él tenia razón, pero la realidad le hizo caer fuera del amor con ella. Se sintió aliviado , ya que le había gustado por mucho tiempo. Como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima. Con todo eso, además de su increíble cita, estaba seguro. Estaba seguro de que era feliz, de que no estaba triste porque Lydia le había dicho que no. Que estaba lleno de dicha por cierto florista. 

"Lo soy"

**Author's Note:**

> Como cuando entras a la floristería buscando un ramo de rosas y azaleas para tus padre un 14 de febrero, y te topas con un malditamente sexy fisicoculturista sumamente amable y educado que atiende el lugar, y solo quieres quedarte un tiempo mas hablando con el pero debes llegar a casa antes de que tus padres regresen de su cena.
> 
> Y sigo sin atreverme a regresar a la floristería...


End file.
